totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie I: Przywitajmy się!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 6 Studio Podsumowania, Toronto Witać Jamesa i Judy siedzących na sofie. Judy: 'Witajcie kochani telewidzowie i fani Totalnej Porażki! <3 '''James: '''Tak jest! Przejęliśmy to studio i mamy zamiar wam dostarczyć tego czego chcecie, czyli gotowa... Judy zamknęła mu buzię. '''Judy: '''Akcji, super zabawy, a w szczególności chcielibyśmy podsumować wydarzenia z obecnie trwającej... ;) '''James i Judy: '''TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI: PODRÓŻY PIĘKNEGO BAŁAGANU! <3 '''James: '''Przywitajmy się! Ja jestem James! '''Judy: '''A ja Judy! :) Wysłała całusa do kamery. Nagle z widowni zaczęły bić brawa. '''James: '''Co to miało znaczyć? ;) '''Judy: '''Oj, nic kotku :) Pocałowała go. '''James: '''Spoko. Tak czy inaczej... będę miał oko na tego kamerzystę ;) '''Judy: '''Pewnie znacie nas z poprzedniego sezonu, czyli: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew! <3 '''James: '''Taak... wyspę spotkał smutny los :/ '''Judy: '''Ale na koniec wam pokażemy coś co zdołaliśmy namierzyć ;D '''James: '''A teraz czas na gotowa... Judy ponownie zamknęła mu buzię. '''Judy: '''Nie teraz skarbię xDDD Powitanie dawnych uczestników '''James: '''No dobra :) Nagle James zobaczył byłych uczestników. '''James: '''Ludzie powitajcie tych, którzy nie dostali się do Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu! Ciekawe co myślą o tym, że nie dostali się do PPB, co nie? Elizabeth? '''Elizabeth: '''Drewno, słowik, Izrael, niepokorny, Coś, G, dąb, słonecznik... Judy dała Jamesowi taśmę klejącą. A James zakleił jej buzię. '''Wszyscy: '''Uff! '''Judy: '''Nicholas, jak zareagowałeś gdy się nie dostałeś? '''Nicholas: '''Po pierwsze zareagowałam! A po drugie to powinnam tam być, bo tym głupim sezonie brakuje kobiecości! '''James: '''Pozostawię to bez komentarza... Patrick, a jak ty się masz? :) '''Patrick: '''Ujdzie. Szkoda, że się nie dostałem, ale i tak bym się tam tylko nudził. A co u Ciebie James? :) '''James: '''Zajebiście! Dostałem to show z moją ukochaną Judy <3 '''Judy: '''Och! To było takie romantyczne! <3 Pocałowali się. '''Judy: '''A jak Barbie się czuje? '''Barbie: '''Czuję się źle... '''Judy: '''Dlaczego? '''Barbie: '''Bo nie dostałam się do bajki!!! '''Judy: '''Tzn do sezonu? :) '''Barbie: '''NIE DOSTAŁAM SIĘ! Ale za to jest moja kochana dziewczyna Nicholas! <3 Zaczęli się całować. (Nicholas z Barbie) '''Patrick: '''Oni są przerażający... zmieniam miejsce. Patrick zmienił miejsce. '''James: '''Co słychać Kinga? Jak przyjęłaś, że nie dostałaś się do sezonu? '''Kinga: '''Czuję się świetnie i cieszę się, że was widzę. Kocham was widzowie! ;D Brawa... '''Kinga: '''Po obejrzeniu 5 odcinków Podróży... pożałowałam, że nie zgodziłam się na ten sezon :/ Mogłam nawiązać nowe przyjaźnie i zwiedzić trochę. Trochę szkoda. Trzymam kciuki za Ciebie -> Isa! '''Judy: '''Dziękujemy :) I Andreas co u... Przerwał jej. '''Andreas: '''Ok! Cieszę się, że nie biorę udziału w tym chorym show. Zdążyłem znienawidzić Virag i Iuliana, jak dla mnie to dno! '''Judy: '''Co ty? Iulian i Virag to bardzo ciekawa relacja! Chciałabym by byli razem <3 James puścił sceny Virag i Iuliana. '''James: '''Pewnie każdy wie, że kiedy jest siódma i dziewiętnasta Virag staje się bardziej cool. '''Andreas: '''To trzeba leczyć! '''James: '''Właśnie wtedy kiedy jest tą cool jest na zabój zakochana w Iulianie xD '''Judy: '''Tak, ale kiedy Virag wraca do ponurej siebie to nie jest nim zainteresowana. Wtedy jednak Iulian się w niej podkochuje. Jak myślicie? (mówi do widzów) Czy Iulian i Virag mają szansę na związek? '''James: '''Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale ja stawiałbym mimo wszystko na przyjaźń. '''Judy: '''To się okaże wkrótce ;) '''James: '''To mogę już zacząć goto... '''Judy: '''Nie ;) Teraz czas zobaczyć clipy, które nie trafiły do TV, czyli... '''James i Judy: '"To musiało zaboleć!" To musiało zaboleć! Nagle monitor pokazuje sceny w PPB... Scena 1 - Fatih wychodzi z samolotu z tacą ciastek. Jednak po chwili drzwi samolotu na niego spadają. '''Scena 2 - Thomas podczas polewania sosu na skarpetki wylał trochę na ziemię. Po chwili się przez to poślizgnął. Scena 3 - Pokazane jest, jak Pan Schulz wrzuca do swojej pralki brudną bieliznę z drużyną Żołnierzy i uruchamia pralkę. Brawa... James: 'Hahaha! xD Ale to było dobre xD Powitanie wyeliminowanych zawodników '''Judy: '''Tak, a teraz czas powitać tych, którzy opuścili ostatnio program! '''James: '''Nas pierwszy gość doprowadził do wybuchu oraz jest zawodowym chirurgiem! Powitajcie... ... ... ..NIKITĘ! Nikita wchodzi. '''Nikita: '''TO JA MIAŁEM TO WYGRAĆ! MIAŁEM ICH WSZYSTKICH ZABIĆ I WYGRAĆ! Wszystko zniszczyli... -.- '''James: '''Pozostawiam rozmowę z nim mojej kochanej Judy! xD '''Judy: '''Kochanej? xD Dzięki. Nikita już wiemy, jak się czujesz po eliminacji. Pytanko? Komu kibicujesz? :) '''Nikita: '''NIKOMU! WSZYSCY POWINNI UMIERAĆ! HAHAHAHAHA!!! '''Judy: '''Może inaczej, kto według Ciebie mnie zasługuje na śmierć? '''Nikita: '''Kurwa... trudne pytanie! Daj łatwe! '''Judy: '''Tak to nie będziemy gadać :P '''Nikita: '''Dobra... Arkady pfe... Wrócił James. '''James: '''Nic ci nie zrobił kotku? '''Judy: '''Nic, a nic. '''Nikita: '''Ale za chwilę zrobię... '''James: '''Pora powitać gościa nr 2! To osoba, która kojarzyła się niemile w stosunku do nas. '''Judy: '''Niemile to mało powiedziane... zachowała się, jak skończona suka bez uczuć! :) Ale teraz jest zdecydowanie milsza. Powitajcie... ... ... ..EMILY! Emily siada na bocznej sofie. '''James: '''Witaj Emily! Jak się czujesz? '''Emily: '''Nawet przyjemnie, bo zeszło ze mnie napięcie. Wiecie? '''James i Judy: '''Ehe. '''Emily: '''Chciałbym was przeprosić, bo powinnam. Wstyd mi bardzo :C Chyba mi nie wybaczycie tak łatwo :/ '''Kinga: '''Nie chowam zbytnio urazy do ludzi... dawno ci już wybaczyłam ;) '''Patrick: '''Ale ona prawie cię zabiła. '''Kinga: '''Fakt, dlatego ciężko mi było z tym. Spoko, Emily ;) '''Emily: '''Ta, dzięki :/ '''James: '''Co cię zmusiło do rezygnacji? '''Emily: '''Na pewno sumienie. Doszłam do wniosku, że nie zasługuję na milion. '''Judy: '''To takie nie w Twoim stylu :O '''James: '''Ok, komu aktualnie kibicujesz? '''Emily: '''Julii oraz Tatianie. Liczę, że daleko zajdą :) '''Nikita: '''A ja liczę, że was zniszczę! Zacznę od ciebie James! Nikita rzucił się na Jamesa. Jednak Judy go powstrzymała. '''Judy: '''Teraz masz przerąbane! Rzuciła się na Nikitę. '''James: '''Kurde, tego się nie spodziewałem :O Wracamy po przerwie! '... Ponownie widać Judy i Jamesa na sofie. Judy: 'Witamy ponownie w Podsumowaniu! '''James: '''To co się niedawno działo to nie do opisania... :O '''Judy: '''Zostawmy już to. :) '''James: '''Koleś trafił na urazówkę! '''Judy: '''E tam, należało mu się :) Brawa... '''Judy: '''A nasz ostatni gość słynie z nadludzkiego apetytu! '''James: '''Ten gostek wsunął 12 szklanek otrębów i wymiatał na Islandii powitajcie... ... ... ..BENA! Przychodzi Ben. Po chwili usiadł na sofę. '''Judy: '''Co powiesz Ben? '''Ben: '''No, no! Ta sofa jest nawet wygodna :) '''Judy: '''Jak Oceniasz swój występ w programie? '''Ben: '''Trochę krótki, ale widocznie producentom znudziło się przeciąganie takiej osoby typu ja xD '''Judy: '''Przeciąganie, czyli? '''Ben: '''Bo w każdym sezonie znajdują się takie osoby, który zachodzą dalej niż powinny xD '''Judy: '''Fakt. Ben zauważył, że wśród wyeliminowanych jest tylko Emily. '''Ben: '''Wydaje mi się, że byłem trzecim gościem. Gdzie Nikita? '''Judy: '''Heh... jakby to ująć delikatnie... '''James: '''Ta... biedak xD '''Ben: '''Chyba szaleniec xD '''Judy: '''Wielki Benie -> Komu kibicujesz? '''Ben: '''Markusowi, bo to najlepszy kumpel na Świecie! '''James: '''Dziękujemy. Teraz mogę? '''Judy: '''Dobra. xD '''James: '''Na teraz sprawdzimy kubki smakowe Bena oraz reszty, bo czas na... ... ... .."Gotowanie z Jamesem!" Gotowanie z Jamesem '''Ben: 'Że z czym? Judy przynosi mu jego warsztat kuchenny. '''James: '''Tak, więc czas na Gotowanie z Jamesem! Dziś serfuję smażonego dorsza! '''Reszta: '''Mniam! '''James: '''Będzie on według mojego przepisu i mojej receptury. Ben -> Jako pierwszy będziesz degustował ;) '''Ben: '''Kurde, ale zaszczyt xD James zaczął robić dorsza według swojego przepisu. Reszta się temu przyglądała. '''James: '''Brakuje mi pieprzu. Judy -> Proszę o pieprz! Judy dała mu pieprz. A James popieprzył danie. '''James: '''Jak ja lubię sobie trochę popieprzyć :) '''Ben: '''To może mieć dwa znaczenia. '''James: '''A co? '''Ben: '''Nieważne. '''James: '''Gotowe! <3 '''Reszta: '''Wo! '''Judy: '''Przyznam, że wygląda apetycznie. Jednak wciąż wciąż mniej apetycznie od Ciebie <3 '''James: '''Jak ja cię kocham! Zaczęli się całować. '''Ben: '''James... ja tu głoduję. '''James: '''Racja, sorry kolego. Dał mu danie z kawałkiem smażonego dorsza. Ben wziął kawałek. '''Ben: '''To jest po prostu... -.- ... ... ... ... ..Przepyszne! :D Dobrze doprawione i w każdym cali dopracowane. 5 gwiazdek! '''James: '''Super! Reszta również spróbowała i im smakowało. '''James: '''Cóż... tylko Nikita nie miał okazji spróbować. :/ '''Judy: '''Na koniec chcielibyśmy pokazać wam co udało nam się namierzyć z ukrytej kamery: Z ukrytej kamery Widać miejsce (na oceanie), w którym znajdowała się wyspa Pahkitew. W jej okolicach znajdowało się kilkunastu wodnych robotników. '''Wszyscy: '''Wow! :O '''Judy: '''Właśnie... '''James: '''Chris wynajął robotników i najlepszych technologów, by zajęli się odbudową wyspy. '''Judy: '''Nie wiemy jeszcze czy to będzie ponownie wyspa Pahkitew czy zupełnie nowa wyspa. '''James: '''Ta... sam jestem ciekawy. Nagle ktoś zadzwonił do Judy. '''Judy: '''Hallo? '''Tajemniczy Fan Judy: '''Hejka Judy! Jestem Twoim fanem! '''Judy: '''Witaj! Co słychać? '''Fan Judy: '''E tam, nic ciekawego. Kocham moment, w którym spuściłaś łomot temu wariatowi Nikicie! <3 '''Judy: '''Ta... dzięki. '''Fan Judy: '''Judy, a może gdzieś byśmy razem wyskoczyli... Judy rzuciła telefon do kosza na śmieci. I pocałowała Jamesa. '''James: '''Tak, więc kończymy ten odcinek Podsumowania! A co wydarzy się następnym razem? '''Judy: '''Nie przegapcie następnych odcinków... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu